


Coming Out

by KatieParrillaLover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorablness, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieParrillaLover/pseuds/KatieParrillaLover
Summary: Kara has been friends with Lena for almost a year and 7 months. During all that time Kara had been hiding a part of herself from her best friend. Something that a lot of people close to her already knew. Now it was time to tell her favorite person that secret.Kara Danvers was bisexual.[This is set at the beginning of season 3 before Lena bought CatCo.]





	Coming Out

Kara has been friends with Lena for almost a year and 7 months. During all that time Kara had been hiding a part of herself from her best friend. Something that a lot of people close to her already knew. Now it was time to tell her favorite person that secret.

Kara Danvers was bisexual. 

On Krypton people didn’t ever talk about sexualities and such. Kryptonian parents arranged their children's marriages in a way that would suit their house the best. It didn’t matter if it were two girls, two boys, or a girl and a boy.

When Kara came to Earth it came as a shock that people from the LGBT+ community were discriminated against by most people. During Pride month whenever there where parades she would always make sure to be there with her family. As Kara became a teenager she began looking into what she was. Then she came across the word bisexual. It seemed she had found what she was looking for. 

The reporter had yet to tell Lena because it didn’t really come up in any conversations. Lena has never talked about going on dates or having crushes. The only time they did talk about that sort of stuff was when she was dating Mon-el and would complain to Lena about how annoying he was, which then led to her talking about how nice and sweet he could be. Other than that Lena would never talk about her love life. Not that it was a problem because some people just prefer to not talk about it. 

Kara decided she should tell her best friend mostly because it was pride month and it would provide an excellent opportunity to casually mention her sexuality. The Kryptonian wasn’t scared that Lena would have a negative reaction because she knew that the CEO gave tons of her money to LGBT+ charities, organizations, and shelters.

Another reason why she wanted to tell Lena was because she realized that she had fallen in love with her green-eyed best friend. 

Kara hadn’t really realized she had fallen in love with her best friend because she projected her feelings about Lena onto Mon-El. When Mon-El left she felt devastated but it wasn’t because she was in love with him. She missed his goofy demeanor, his stupid jokes, and the way he would always try to lighten a serious situation. She didn’t really miss when he would hold her hand, kiss her, or cuddle with her. 

It took a couple months for Kara to acknowledge the fact that she missed her friend, not her boyfriend. When the blonde finally realized this she was a little shocked she didn’t accept it sooner. Then she had to admit to herself that she loved Lena. It took a couple of months for her to accept all of this. 

That was what led Kara to make this decision. It was a little nerve-wracking to think that she was about to confess to her best friend that she was in love with her. Especially given the fact that Kara didn’t even know if Lena was gay or straight or bi or pan or anything else. However, Kara felt she needed to do this. 

The reporter took a deep breath before walking into Lena’s wide office, one hand holding Thai take out and the other pushing open the giant metal doors. 

“Kara!” Lena said, giving her that dazzling smile that gave Kara butterflies in her stomach.

“Lena, hey. Is it an okay time?” 

“Of course. I was about to have my lunch break.”

“Mhm, sure,” Kara says giving the CEO a knowing look. Lena never ate lunch unless Kara came by. She usually either forgot or was ‘too busy’ to eat. 

Lena let out a small chuckle while walking away from her desk and towards the white couch Kara was already sitting on. 

“Okay, well what made my favorite reporter decided to stop by? Do you need an interview?” Lena asked, making Kara’s heart beat faster and her smile to widen at the brunette’s words.

“Nope. I just wanted to have some delicious food with my best friend.”

“Well, let’s eat and you can catch me up on what you’ve been up to at CatCo.”

Kara opened the brown bag full of food and explained that she had been writing an article on the fact that Supergirl would be visiting the Pride Parades going on around town. 

“I bet it’s going to be amazing,” Lena commented, which gave Kara the chance to come clean to the CEO. 

“I hope so. But um, speaking of the parades I wanted to tell you… just you know 'cause. But before I do I just want to, okay whew, I just want to let you know the reason I didn’t tell you this before isn’t that I didn’t trust you, because I do trust you. I actually trust with my life, heh, um yeah. I - okay. There’s something I have to tell you.” Kara said as her face became increasingly warm and red. The food was forgotten as it sat on the small coffee table in front of the pair.

“Kara its okay, I know you’re secretly a crime-fighting hero, Supergirl.” 

The Kryptonian took a deep breath before letting out a small laugh. “I was actually going to tell you I’m in love with you.”  
“What?”

“Also I’m Bisexual.”

“I - You’re - what?” Lena asked again, eyes wide, shocked. To be honest she was actually dumbfounded. 

“I’m bi,” Kara repeated, holding her breath. It felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders, yet in return, an even bigger, invisible weight pushed down on her chest as Kara waited for Lena to say something other than ‘what’ to her confession. 

“Before that.”

“Well, I love you. I love you.” As Kara repeated the words Lena’s face broke out into the biggest smile ever. Her green eyes shone brighter than any emerald in the world. Little crinkles adorned the edges of her eyes and her nose scrunched up made for the most utterly breathtaking image Kara had ever had the pleasure of looking at. 

“I love you too.” 

“You do?!”

“Yeah,” Lena said nodding her head furiously to prove her point. 

Kara let out a giggle as she cupped Lena’s face and kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyes, hair, and nose. As the blonde slowed her kisses and made each one longer she finally leaned back and stared at Lena’s blushing cheeks. The smile, although smaller, still shone through her eyes. Both women slowly began to lean towards each other and tilted their heads until their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against one another's. 

“You love me?” Kara whispered as she looked at Lena’s eyes closer than she had ever been able to.

The brunette’s only response was to shut her eyes and allow her lips to meet Kara’s. There were no words to describe the feeling of being kissed by the woman you love. Most say it’s fireworks going off in your head, behind your eyes. Others say it’s a warmth, like coming home after being gone for a long time. Yet, none of these descriptions would ever be enough to explain just how much joy, affection, passion, bliss, and love was shared between the two women when they finally kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this my first fic and if ya'll could give me some constructive criticism that would be great and appreciated. This comes from a prompt I saw on Tumblr and couldn't stop thinking about how it would play out if were Kara and Lena. But thank you for reading this mess. XOXO M.B
> 
> Prompt:  
> Person A: There’s something I have to tell you.  
> Person B: That you’re secretly a crime-fighting superhero?  
> Person A: Actually, I was going to tell you I’m in love with you.


End file.
